Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing device and a control method and system for grouping image capturing devices, particularly relates to an image capturing device and a control method and system for grouping image capturing devices for synchronously controlling image capturing devices.
Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, many areas are installed with image capturing devices to record the dynamic images or provide live-view to managing staffs.
However, current image capturing devices in the area mostly belong to fixed image capturing devices and are not able to adjust the capturing direction according to different conditions of the area. Therefore, usually multiple image capturing devices are installed to avoid surveillance blind spots.
Moreover, the capturing directions of the image capturing devices in the area are usually different. Therefore, the managing staffs cannot obtain the information intuitively when watching the images captured by the image capturing devices. For example, when an object moves in the area, because the field of view of each of the image capturing devices is different, the moving direction of the object in the image of each of the image capturing devices is different. Consequently, the managing staffs cannot intuitively determine the moving direction of the object and it results in the inefficiency when the managing staffs monitor the area.
In addition, an image capturing device capable of moving the lens is available for users to turn the image capturing device to a specific area for capturing. However, the current image capturing device capable of moving the lens is an individual device and users need to set each of the image capturing devices to turn to the specific area while monitoring.
Due to the field of view limitation of the fixed image capturing device, the inability to observe the track and direction of the object, and the problem of setting each of the image capturing devices individually, a system and image capturing devices applying the control method for grouping image capturing devices is needed for the managing staffs to control the image capturing devices with groups, so that the managing staffs can intuitively determine the direction of the object in the image and increase the surveillance efficiency.